flameclan_roleplay_and_fanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Rules
This is the list of rules for Flameclan roleplay and fanfictions wiki. If you have a suggestion for a rule please comment it bellow and ask an admin to look at it. Basic Rules * Do not accuse anyone of anything at any time without factual evidence to support it * Do not bully or harass other users * Do not spam, spamming is unnecessary and does not help you or anyone else * Do not swear (excluding cat swears) * Do not use or refer to sex, kids use this wiki * You do not need to have read any of the books, although don't be dumbfounded about Warriors Roleplaying * When someone new joins act like they were always there unless they say so * No discussions on a roleplay page * You may not join as a spirit warrior or ask to be one, admins decide randomly from the newborn kits on who will be a spirit warrior. * Do not comment on other peoples' roleplay style * Don't write a fanfiction on every roleplay post * Roleplay posts must be atleast 2 lines long, unless the post is the first for that clan/pack/tribe Creating Pages Most types of pages can be created at any time, and multiple can be created. Pages that can be created whenever are: * Character pages * Fanfictions * Extra Information Although not all pages can be created at all. Some pages that will never be created are: * Rogue Packs * Dog Packs * Wolf Packs * Dragon Tribes * Any group with animals that are not cats There are also pages that you must gain permission from an admin to create. Some of these are: * Clans * Tribes * Pages concerning all of the wiki users Pages concerning all wiki users you can not gain permission for. If you have a concern that may involve one of these contact an admin and they will make the page/message. Basic Rules * When a page is created it must have at least 3 lines of important text on it or the page will be deleted. * Pages may not contain swear words or anything dealing with sex Character Pages Character pages can be created whenever, although there are restrictions for these. Character names cannot contain any sort of swear word (including names such as "kittypet" or "Mousebrain" and other) or the word "sex". They may not contain these words inside the page either. If any of this is discovered the page will be deleted. Fanfictions Fanfictions are an important part in this wiki so they can be created whenever someone would like to write one. There are some rules for this though. * Fanfictions cannot have been copied from another user on any wiki's fanfiction * Fanfictions cannot contain swear words * Fanfictions cannot contain any 'detailed mating' although cats can have kits. * Fanfictions cannot contain real world religious content, only fan made religions. (like starclan) * Fanfictions cannot contain any real world political content. * Fanfictions cannot contain excessive blood/gore. Images There are not limits to the ammounts of images you can post on this wiki, although there are restrictions for the images themselves. * Images may not contain excessive blood/gore * Images may not depict any sort of mating * Images must be on topic. Editing Although not all wiki users cannot protect their page you must treat the following pages as if you could not edit them. This means you cannot fix spelling/grammar mistakes, although you can add and remove categories as necessary. * User Pages * Character Pages * Clan/Pack/Tribe pages (this will be discussed further bellow) You also may not vandalize any page on the wiki for any reason. Clan/Pack/Tribe Pages I would like to point out that these pages have a different set of editing rules from the other pages. What you can and cannot do to your Clan/Pack/Tribe pages may vary depending on the Clan/Pack/Tribe you are in. Leaders can edit their Clan/Pack/Tribe page whenever they like and can do anything to it, although if you are a leader please read these rules anyways. * You may only edit parts of a page that the leader allows * Some Clans/Packs/Tribes allow all members to edit where ever they like while other don't allow anyone but themselves to edit the page. Category:Main Page